Garfield and Friends, S2EP18
Air date September 30, 1989. First Segment: One Good Fern Deserves Another One Good Fern Deserves Another: An old green house salesman accidentally sells Jon Arbuckle a meat-eating fern after Garfield destroys all the ferns at his house. Second Segment: Goody-Go-Round Bo Sheep mentions that he would like a record player, so Orson decides to find him one because he’s been a good friend. Booker is using his record player to try to trap a worm, and after that doesn’t work, Orson Pig asks him if he could borrow the player to give to Bo. Booker says that he’ll oblige if Orson finds him a skateboard to chase after the worm with. Roy Rooster sees Orson coming toward his house, so as a trick, he leaves his door slightly ajar with a bucket of water on top of it; then he intends to give Orson a stick of Tabasco-flavored chewing gum. Orson opens the door, but the bucket stays on top of it. Roy then offers him the pack of gum (not revealing the flavor), to which Orson says he’ll chew it later. He then asks to borrow Roy’s skateboard, and Roy says he’ll give it up for a pie. Orson then closes the door as he leaves, which causes the bucket of water to fall down on Roy. Lanolin Sheep has baked two pies but refuses to give them up; then she trips over a rolling pin and Orson transforms into Power Pig to save her. She crashes anyway -- into Orson, destroying one of the pies in the process. She then offers to trade the other pie for a ladder so she can wash windows. Meanwhile, Wade is standing on top of a stepladder to cure his fear of heights, and after it doesn’t work, he tells Orson to just take the ladder. Orson then gives him a stick of gum as a fair trade; then he delivers all the bartered items to everyone, ending with giving the record player to Bo. Wade Duck chews the gum and is so irritated by its hot flavor that he takes his stepladder back from Lanolin. Lanolin then takes her pie back from Roy, Roy takes the skateboard from Booker, and Booker takes the record player from Bo. Orson is telling Sheldon how pleased he is that everyone is sharing until they walk across everyone arguing. Orson eventually convinces them to share as they had before; at the end, Wade offers Roy a stick of gum. The hot flavor causes Roy to run off, leaving Wade with the pie (which he quickly eats). Notes * Sheldon doesn't talk in this episode. * When Booker says, "Hey, we had a deal", part of the animation gets stuck and he doesn't move his mouth. (goof) Third Segment: The Black Book The Black Book: Jon is going on a date with one of his girlfriends, until he thinks that she already has one, so he tells Garfield to hide his black book with phone numbers (primarily consisting of his "girlfriends"). Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 2 Category:Articles without images Category:Garfield and Friends